


[Fanart] All I want for Christmas is you

by Autheane



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: A little belated Christmas gift card for my dear Mikanskey! Some soft lovin'... ;)





	[Fanart] All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).



____________


End file.
